


Drifting Memories

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they can do is beyond the side effects of regular Drifting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Memories

Title: Drifting Memories  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 770  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: What they can do is beyond the side effects of regular Drifting.

 

Hermann wakes up to discover his left arm is numb. He has a brief moment of panic as he tries to figure out if this is a result of Drifting with Newt and the baby Kaiju. Then he hears snoring and realizes his arm is pinned underneath Newt's head and neck. Hermann wiggles his fingers slowly, trying to get the circulation back in his trapped limb. The numbness gradually switches to the slightly less horrible feeling of pins and needles. He debates on trying to free himself, but Newt is sleeping for the first time in days and Hermann doesn't want to wake the smaller man just yet.

They'd stumbled into Newt's room last night after escaping the 'We Saved the World' party. Hermann remembers slipping out of his shoes before sprawling on Newt's bed. He was too exhausted to do much else. He's fairly certain Newt was asleep before his body even touched the mattress.

Tilting his head, Hermann looks at the posters of Godzilla, various Kaiju, and some animated characters which look vaguely familiar decorating the walls and ceiling. Hermann gets a flash of Newt balanced on Aleksis' shoulders in order to put the posters that high while Sasha looked on in amusement. The shelves and bookcases are covered in graphic novels, models, and collectibles. Newt's entire room is organized chaos and Hermann finds himself knowing where different items are located.

He wonders how long he'll be able to do this. If Newt were awake, he would ask if Newt can do the same thing. He frowns as he thinks about Newt being able to pull things from Hermann's memories with a limited amount of effort. Hermann never really speaks much about his personal life or about things which have happened in the past. Besides, would anyone really care about the boy who pushed him down at school and smashed the model of Vostok-1 he'd built?

"That kid was a dick, Hermann."

Hermann makes an unmanly noise as he jerks backward against the pillow in surprise. He clears his throat as he glances over at Newt's face. "What are you talking about, Newton?" Even as he asks the question, he already knows what's going to come out of Newt's mouth. He's torn between being fascinated and horrified.

"Luther Anderson tripped you as you went to walk to the front of the classroom to make your presentation about Vostok-1. When the model fell on the floor, he stomped on it, saying it was an accident. Except it wasn't. He'd wanted to do his project on Vostok-1 and the teacher asked you first." Newt rolls off of Hermann's arm, resting his back against the wall. "You worked your ass off on that model for a month. You had all the details on it, right down to a tiny Yuri Gagarin inside. And when you tried to show the finished thing to your father..."

"Father wouldn't even look up from what he was doing. I kept waiting for him to at least glance at it." Hermann bites his lip, looking in every direction other than at Newt. "You shouldn't know any of this, Newton. This is beyond normal Drifting."

Newt rubs his left eye with the heel of his hand. "It's weird. I could hear you broadcasting it when I was waking up. It was like tuning in to a television channel. I'm going to try something. Tell me what you see, okay?"

A smile spreads across Hermann's face. "When you were in second grade, the teacher said everyone needed to come to school dressed as one of their heroes. The other children were teachers, doctors, police men, scientist, and firemen. You showed up in your Godzilla costume. When the teacher asked why Godzilla, you roared before saying 'Godzilla saves the world from bad monsters'."

"You're right, Hermann, we shouldn't be able to do things like this." Newt lays down again, this time resting his head on Hermann's chest. He hums a little when Hermann's fingers tangle in his hair. "You have to admit it's pretty damn cool."

"Indeed." Hermann chuckles softly. The chuckles soon become full-blown laughter.

"What's so funny?"

It takes Hermann a couple of minutes to get himself back under control, mainly because the confused look on Newt's face cracks him up all over again. "I just realized you became your hero. You saved the world from bad monsters, Newton."

"Godzilla was a rock star like us, man." Newt's eyes flutter shut as Hermann strokes his hair. "I think I'm gonna sleep some more, Hermann."

Hermann murmurs something Newt can't make out. Moments later, they're both sound asleep.


End file.
